One Step Closer
by ShinigamixGirl
Summary: A dark presence lurks in the back of someone's mind. When the dark presence decides to make itself visible, what will happen? Rated T for dark theme. No pairings. Songfic.
1. One Step Closer

Hi! This is ShinigamixGirl. Thanks for reading this fiction. This is a songfic with the song One Step Closer by Linkin Park. I believe you would be able to understand it better if you were reading the story and listening to the song at the same time, so here. www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v4qlCC1GOwFw . Please read and reveiw. I would appreciate it much if you did. :D I would love to hear your opinions, please try to keep them civil.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matseuei or this is song called One Step Closer.

* * *

_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

The world was spinning and everything was a blur. The green eyes, gray tables, white wall, and blue chairs seem to blur together. The world was flying by like he was sitting in a race car that was zooming past everything. Hisoka was just yelling at me for not doing my share of the work...again. Sometimes I wish he would just shut up. I want to wrap my hands around the thin neck and make him stop breathing. I bet if Hisoka could hear my thoughts he would be shocked. I shouldn't be thinking about this. Everything goes by faster and faster the more I think it about it. This makes no sense...I cannot take this anymore. Everything is so confusing. I feel like something is rising up, something dark and sinister is trying to claw its way up. I have felt like this before. A long time ago...but no matter how I try to remember I can't remember.

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

"Tsuzuki! Tszuki! Are you listening to me?" I can hear Hisoka calling me.

"Tsuzuki...Are you alright?" He is starting to sound very worried and confused. I can feel the something trying to come out more and more. It's very painful like someone is clawing through my mind. The dark presence is so strong; it is hard to keep it down. As Hisoka calls me louder and stronger I feel the presence getting stronger.

"Hisoka shut up!" I shout at him, I need him to be quiet so the presence won't get stronger... I can hear a sharp intake of breath as he steps backwards. I want to say sorry but I can't get around to saying it.

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_Just like before..._

I am so confused, why is everything so blurry? My knees hit the floor hard; my brain does not register the pain. Why why is this happening again...again? When did this happen before? My brain hurts and everything gets a lot blurrier. All the colors has blended into something that cannot be told apart. All of a sudden I see images flashing...images of me covered in dark red blood. My eyes are wide with rage and my mouth is open and I seem to be screaming. There are a lot of dead bodies everywhere. Some are missing their heads while others have holes in their bodies. There is blood coming out of the corner of their mouths. Eyes wide open in fear of something of which I can guess was me. If I wasn't so confused and scared I would have been throwing up at the grotesque site. I can barely register myself growling.

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_Break break break break break_

All of a sudden I can hear the door of the office slamming open. Someone is calling me, no there are four voices. I try to decipher who the voices belong to. Then it registers, its Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka, and Kanoe. When did they come? Must have been when I was thinking and Hisoka ran out to get them. The...thing...presence...monster within me is clawing its way out faster and it seems to be getting stronger and stronger the more they keep on calling me. I want them to shut up; I want to tell them to shut up. I finally get my mouth moving again.

"SHUT UP!" Maybe they were in shock because they all instantly shut up.

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up shut up shut up_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up shut up shut up shut up_

_I'm about to break_

I force, shove the monster back down. It seems to be working because the monster seems to go back down deep deep into my mind. However deep I bury the monster I cannot seal it properly. The Monster is still fighting back trying to break free and regain freedom again, but my vision and hearing clears up. Everything is clearer, the colors seem to separate again. I can see Kanoe, Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Watari standing in front of me. They all have worry etched all over their face. I get up off the floor and sit in a sofa banged against the wall. I finally lift my head and glare at all four of them. They all flinch at the glare and seem to kind of shrink back, even the fearless Tatsumi. When did I get so cynical?

"Kanoe...why is this happening?" I ask him.

"Why is what happening?" Kanoe is shifting around a bit, he seem nervous as his says this.

"Bull Shit!" I shout making all of them more scared of me.

"Why is this happening? Explain to me! Has this happened before?!?"

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_Break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break._

The wheels in Kanoe's brain is turning as he is thinking of an answer to my question. Why won't he answer me? Does this mean it has happened before? Then all of a sudden a lot of images come flooding to my mind. Images of my killing people, ripping their heads off, blasting a hole through them. You name the most gruesome way to kill someone I did. Then I remember...the dark presence, the monster, the evil, sinister, and evil thing is...me. Then I black out, but before the whole world goes black I hear a scream. It sounds like Hisoka.

Please reveiw. Opinions are loved 

If you want to know what happens in the end then please leave a review asking for. If i get at least 5 then I will write one although it wont be a songfic anymore. . ''


	2. Sequel

Hey people this is ShinigamixGirl I know I said there won't be another chapter, but since some people put an alert on this I might as well tell you now

Hey people this is ShinigamixGirl I know I said there won't be another chapter, but since some people put an alert on this I might as well tell you now. I recently wrote a sequel to this fanfiction and its called, "Untouchable Beauty." Make sure to check it out. ; Hopefully you'll like the sequel as well3 Thanks to my reviewers and manager/editor.


End file.
